marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Muspelheim
Realm of the Fire Demons, Land of Eternal Fire | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = Muspelheim | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Nine Worlds | Dimensions = Asgard | Population = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #97 | HistoryText = Overview Muspelheim is one of the Nine Worlds, it is located in the lower region of the World Tree on the same level as Niffleheim and Svartalfheim. It is a realm of eternal fire, and the home of the Fire Demons and their ruler, the Jötunn Fire Giant Surtur. The surface is covered in pools of lava and giant flame pits. The Ginnungagap ("yawning abyss") was the vast, primordial void that existed prior to the creation of the manifest universe. In the northern part of Ginnungagap lay the intense cold of Niffleheim, and to the southern part lay the equally intense heat of Muspelheim. The cosmogonic process began when the effulgence of the two met in the middle of Ginnungagap. This created the Nine Realms. Politics and Leadership Muspelheim is represented in the Congress of Worlds by two Fire Demons senators. Events Odin learnt that the Rock Trolls have joined Surtur, Odin faced the Fire Giant himself. But Odin with his power draws meteors down unto Surtur. Realizing he can not defeat Odin directly, Surtur attacks the Midgard. Boring deep into the earth, he releases a huge chunk of matter into the sky which becomes Midgard's moon. Using his powers, Odin traps Surtur and his children in Muspelheim unable to travel to another realm. Open to earn freedom, Surtur presents Odin with the gift of a flying horse, in the hope that one day Odin will release him. It was home to the Warlock's Eye, a device of such awesome power that Odin dispatched Thor, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral to retrieve it in an attempt to ward off the coming of Ragnarok. Korbin was a planet located in the Burning Galaxy is attacked by a horde of Fire Demons sent to their world by Surtur when Muspelheim starts to bleed into the Universe. The Korbinites used advanced science to turn their champion in to Beta Ray Bill. But Muspelheim overwhelms their world destroying it, but not before the Korbinites escaped on the Skuttlebutt The Armies of Muspelheim prepared for an invasion of Midgard. When Malekith opened the Casket of Ancient Winters it allowed Surtur and his army to enter the realm of Midgard. With the gate to Muspelheim open Thor battled Surtur across time and space. An attempt to stop a war for control of Infinity Gems sends Doctor Strange and his allies travel throughout the Nine Worlds including Muspelheim to find them. Hrinmeer the Flame the child of a Fire Demon and a Light Elf lead an army of Fire Demons from Muspelheim to conquer the Nine Worlds. Serpent went to Limbo and made a deal with Surtur, promising to release him in Asgard in exchange for a splinter of his Twilight Sword. Loki used the Shadow to rewrite the Serpent's history, giving him a weakness. He then released Surtur in the Serpent's Dark Asgard, tricking him. After destroying Dark Asgard, Surtur returned home to Muspelheim. Surtur made a deal with the unwitting Manchester Gods of Otherworld, the Fire Giant provided them with power directly from the fires of Muspelheim in exchange for a portion of their resources. He then sent his Herald (Leah) to the Vanir, convincing the Steward of Vanaheim Freyja's sister Gullveig to led an uprising against Asgardia. When Surtur joined forces with the enemies of Asgardia and assaulted it and the other Realms, he planned to use the different cities of the Manchester Gods to form a network across all of the Nine Realms, and reverse the process in which the Manchester Gods fed energy to Surtur's original city, releasing all stored energy back out, burning everything in the Nine Realms. When Loki traveled to Muspelheim to investigate, he was confronted by Surtur's right hand, the vengeful Leah. Loki tricked her and convinced her that he was working against the Nine Realms. Together, they decided to work against Surtur. First, in order to gain the Fire Giant's trust, Loki betrayed Thor and let him plunge in the fires of Muspelheim. Loki then proceeded to steal a portion of the Twilight Sword and travel back in time to fix the events that caused Leah to feel vengeful towards him. Right after Surtur ordered Leah to divert the spell that would bring Loki back to the present and transport him to his feet, the effects of the time-travel made effect, and the now appeased Leah saved the young trickster from Surtur. Thor soon brought the fight to Surtur, using legions of Hel. While this army fought Surtur, Loki traveled to Otherworld and convinced the leader of the Manchester Gods, Master Wilson, to destroy the cities of the Manchester Gods, thwarting Surtur's plan . Using the Twilight Sword taken by Loki and combining it with Mjolnir, Thor was able to slay Surtur. The residual energy from Surtur's body was redirected by Odin into the empty Asgard Space, preventing it to cause any important damage. In Muspelheim, Malkeith and a Jötunn Frost Giant spoke with the Fire Demons to create their own Dark Council. to oppose the League of Realms Sindr, Queen of Cinders represents the Fire Demons on the Dark Council. Alternate Realities Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) When Baron Zemo used the Norn Stones; none of the Avengers were transported to Muspelheim as the realm was locked out of the rest of the Nine Worlds When Wonder Man destroyed the last Norn Stone, he and the Enchantress were teleported to Muspelheim.. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Muspelheim appeared during the convergence of realms that occurred every 5000 years. Muspelheim is depicted as a Dyson sphere, with the realm drawing power out of a dying star to energize its inhabitants. Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Earth-8107) Iceman succeeded in escaping from the Sea of Flame on Muspelheim with the help of Zerona, a Jötunn Ice Giant who has fallen in love with him. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Fire Demons and Fire Giants ** Surtur ** Sindr, Queen of Cinders ** Skulveig * Fire-Trolls | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Nine Worlds